


I Go Where You Go Now

by crystalkei



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: It was silly to assume he could sway her, but he wanted to, so he caught her after the funeral and was dumb enough to try.Gendry asks Arya not to go to King's Landing.





	I Go Where You Go Now

It was silly to assume he could sway her, but he wanted to. They’d made it out of the battle by the skin of their teeth. Then again, not her. She’d come out on top, she didn’t even look tired after slaying the Night King. He had to beg her to rest after that. So he’d made it out by the skin of his teeth and she was fine. As per usual. Arya was stronger than anyone knew and it was embarrassing to Gendry that he was just as bad at forgetting her abilities. 

 

But still, he caught her after the funeral and was dumb enough to try. 

 

“Arya,” he said, holding her elbow. “Arya, let’s stay here.” 

 

“What?” she asked, confused. “I am here.” 

 

“No, I know, I just...I know Cersei is still on your list and I know you want to finish the damn list, I understand, but what if we just stayed here?” 

 

Arya cocked her head to the side. “You swore allegiance to Jon.” 

 

“And I fought off the dead until my arms wanted to fall off. I think that’s enough.” He bit the inside of his cheek. 

 

She stood her ground, unmoved. “Fine, you stay.” 

 

“I want you to stay with me,” he tried again. She was so stubborn but he could be just as. “You made peace with the Hound, surely you can just let your brother or the fucking dragons kill Cersei.” 

 

“You don’t think I can do it?” she asked, her chin jutting out. 

 

“Arya, I believe you could kill the gods themselves if you wanted to.” Gendry reached for her face but she took a step back. “I don’t doubt you. If you go to kill Cersei, you’ll do that. My concern is that you won’t come back. King’s Landing isn’t exactly a great place for Starks.”

 

“Or Baratheon bastards,” Arya added, pushing against him so he had to take a step back himself, almost hitting the wall behind him. “Cersei killed all of them. She wanted to kill you!”

 

“But she didn’t kill me and I’m alive so why would I want to go back there? Why would I want someone I love near her?” 

 

“Because she has to be stopped,” Arya came back without at all acknowledging what Gendry had just said and in the heat of it, it stung. “She could still try to kill you because you have more claim to the throne in your pinky than she has in her whole body.” 

 

It was ridiculous and wrong but he’d riled her up and maybe she could be convinced. 

 

“The last thing I want is the throne,” he said. “The only reason I even told you about my father is-“

 

“Why?” She was closer now, he could see her eyelashes, long and dark, and he remembered them against her cheeks while she slept next to him. 

“Nothing.” 

 

Arya put her hand on his chest, and he put his hand over it. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. She was cold and he wondered where her gloves were. 

 

She looked at him, her eyes finally softening. “You know I don’t care who you are?”

 

Gendry offered a small smile, maybe she had heard him before.   
  
  
“I know you’re naive and don’t care but I care and your brother cares and your sister probably.”

 

Arya withdrew her hand and he knew she was right back where they started. “I don’t care what they think.”

 

“Yes you do,” he said, taking her hand back and kissing the back of it. “But that’s a fight for another day.”

 

But she pulled her hand away again. “Why are you trying to take this from me?” 

 

“I’m not trying to take anything from you. I want you alive!” It was absurd to think she’d listen but he had to try, even if it was a pointless exercise. 

 

She paused, allowing the words to sink it. But she pushed her shoulders back and he knew he’d lost. 

 

“I have to go.”  
  
  
“Alright,” he said, resigned. 

 

“Are you staying?” she asked, taking another step back from him, widening the space, but he wouldn’t let her, he stepped closer. 

 

“No,” he said softly. “I go where you go now.”

 

Arya hesitated, he’d surprised her and the statement seemed to hit harder than when he let out that he loved her. Maybe she’d noticed it, maybe she hadn’t. But this meant more. Understanding Arya meant understanding why this would be more romantic and loving than any mere statement.

 

She leaned in and kissed him, pushing him back against the wall. She was on her tiptoes and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. 

 

“I go where you go now,” she repeated back to him, pulling on his collar. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha had this one on the books to finish before the ep aired and then the ep aired and now this is better my way anyway, don't you think? 
> 
> come cry with me on tumblr at cupcakesandtv


End file.
